


and in your arms i just want to stay

by thatsformetoknow



Series: can there be breaks in the chaos sometimes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Spa Night, and lance loves him, canonverse, kind of, lance pampering shiro, s8, shiro is a tired boy, shiro is overworking himself, soft, soft bath content, soft content, theyre very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: The crew had already retired to bed, as had the other paladins, but Shiro was nowhere to be found. Well, Lance knew where he would be, so there was that. He walked silently through the corridors until he got to Shiro’s office, gently rapping on the back of the door with his knuckles and pushing it open, seeing Shiro hunched over his desk, head resting in one hand, and pen in the other, only source of light a little lamp illuminating the space he was working on as he scrawled on a bit of paper.“Hey there, Captain,” Lance murmured, Shiro sleepily looking up at him.“That time already?” he asked, heaving a long sigh and putting down his pen, leaning back in his chair.Lance walked over to him, slipping into his lap and kissing his forehead. “I think you’ll find it’s actuallypastthat time, honey.”“Oh,” Shiro sighed, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him closer.





	and in your arms i just want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey a prequel to my other fic i posted a while ago (next in the series) just fyi

Lance stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body. He spent a good little while cleaning his face and putting cream on, before going back out into their room. Shiro was still not there. He sighed softly, finishing drying himself off and changing into his pyjamas, which consisted of some flimsy shorts and an oversized shirt of Shiro’s that he’d stolen a few months ago, and Shiro had decided that Lance looked too good in it to return it. Plus, it was probably the comfiest thing he owned, and he just made Shiro wear it again once in a while so that it got its smell back. 

He put his slippers on and headed out into the hall, the lights were already off for the night shift. The crew had already retired to bed, as had the other paladins, but Shiro was nowhere to be found. Well, Lance knew where he would be, so there was that. He walked silently through the corridors until he got to Shiro’s office, gently rapping on the back of the door with his knuckles and pushing it open, seeing Shiro hunched over his desk, head resting in one hand, and pen in the other, only source of light a little lamp illuminating the space he was working on as he scrawled on a bit of paper. 

“Hey there, Captain,” Lance murmured, Shiro sleepily looking up at him. 

“That time already?” he asked, heaving a long sigh and putting down his pen, leaning back in his chair. 

Lance walked over to him, slipping into his lap and kissing his forehead. “I think you’ll find it’s actually _past_ that time, honey.” 

“Oh,” Shiro sighed, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“I missed you,” he said softly, gently cupping Shiro’s face. “I’ve barely seen you since you left this morning.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Shiro said, pressing his forehead into the crook of Lance’s neck. “I’ve just got a lot going on right now.”

“I know,” Lance said, cupping the back of his head and gently playing with his hair. “But you can’t keep overworking yourself like this, you know? You’re gonna get burned out and then there’s gonna be no one to take care of things while you recover.”

“I’m gonna be fine.”

“You’re not, Takashi,” Lance said, cupping his face and making Shiro look at him. “You’re not invincible, and you work _all day_, every day, even when everyone else has long gotten off, you’re still here taking care of things.”

“Things aren’t going to take care of themselves,” Shiro huffed, flicking his eyes away. 

“There is always tomorrow,” Lance murmured, stroking his thumb across Shiro’s cheekbone. “You don’t need to do it all alone, you have an entire crew to support you. You have me to support you.”

Shiro sighed and looked at him again, and Lance could see how tired he was. 

“Let me take care of you, for a little bit, baby,” he said with a soft smile, that Shiro reluctantly returned. “Hm? We can go back to our room and I’ll run you a nice bubble bath, and I’ll wash your hair and your face and then we can cuddle in bed.”

Shiro let out a breath, eyes falling closed as he did and he gave a small nod. “That… yeah, that sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked with a smile, slipping out of Shiro’s lap and taking his hand, helping him up. “Come on then, my love.”

He slid an arm around Shiro’s waist as they walked back, Shiro leaning into the touch. It was clear that he’d been craving this, despite how he seemed to think he could just… throw himself into work and stay there, he knew that deep down he knew that he couldn’t, and he’d missed this. Once they got back into their room, Lance sat Shiro down on the bed with a kiss to his forehead and went into the bathroom. He began filling the bath, sprinkling in varying bath salts and a little bubble bath as he did so. He left it to fill, going back out into the bedroom, where Shiro was still sitting exactly as he’d left him. 

Lance sighed softly, walking over to him and carefully unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it off of his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt and then his pants, patting Shiro’s hips to lift them up so that he could strip him down completely. Shiro let him do this, eyes half closed with how tired he was, and Lance climbed back into his lap, a leg over each of his own, and he gently cupped his face. 

“My darling, why do you do this to yourself?” he murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, which Shiro leaned into, chasing them when he moved away, and Lance gave into him, letting their lips press together and then again and then again, instead of an answer. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, burying his face into his chest and breathing out a soft sigh. The poor man was exhausted. 

“You wanna skip the bath for tonight?” he murmured and Shiro shook his head. 

“Will you get in with me?” he mumbled against Lance’s chest and Lance nodded, kissing his head. 

“Of course, my angel.”

Lance went to check on the bath, switching off the water flow and coming back for Shiro, taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom. Shiro got into the bath, watching as Lance stripped out of his pyjamas and got in with him, back resting against Shiro’s chest, and Shiro slid his arms around Lance’s waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Is the temperature okay?” Lance asked softly and he felt Shiro nod against him. 

“It’s perfect, everything’s perfect,” he mumbled, not moving his lips from where they rested against Lance’s skin. “You’re perfect.”

They relaxed quietly in the bath for a little while, before Lance moved out of Shiro’s lap and picked up the shampoo. They awkwardly manoeuvred so that Shiro could dunk his hair under the water, and Lance began to lather it with shampoo. Once he’d washed his hair, he spread some soap onto Shiro’s body and washed that off too, before going for his cleanser and gently working it over Shiro’s face. 

“Can you put the thingy on?” Shiro asked, eyes already closed and a sleepy contented smile on his face. 

“Which thingy, darling?” 

“For my face.” 

“This?” Lance asked, holding up his little pot of face mask scrub and Shiro nodded. “Of course.”

He spent a few moments massaging it onto his face until it was completely covered, and gave it to Shiro as he made grabby hands for it. Shiro put it onto Lance’s, granted, doing a slightly messier job, but it worked all the same. 

Lance settled back against his chest while they waited for the masks to dry, Shiro’s arms wrapped back around his waist and Lance was half worried that Shiro was going to fall asleep in the bath. 

After they had dried Lance gently washed both the masks off and got out of the bath, grabbing up the towels and wrapping one around Shiro as he did the same. 

“That feel better?” Lance murmured as Shiro let him dry him off and Shiro nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, cupping Lance’s face and pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

Lance smiled softly, putting his pyjamas back on and going into the bedroom to get Shiro’s out for him. They both dressed and climbed into bed, Lance flicking the lamp off and pulling Shiro against his chest. 

Shiro was quick to melt against him, snuggling as close to him as he possibly could, and Lance wrapped one arm around his waist, the other gently stroking through Shiro’s hair. 

“If I ask you not to do this anymore will it make a difference?” Lance murmured and Shiro didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“Yes… no… I don’t know,” he admitted and Lance sighed, kissing his head. 

“Let me help you, please, darling. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. Everyone else will help too, you don’t have to keep doing this.”

“We’re running out of time, Lance…”

“And what good is that going to be if we get there and you’re useless?” 

Shiro huffed a breath, electing to turn his face into Lance’s chest instead of responding. 

“You need a rest, and the longer you leave it, the longer a rest you’re going to need. I don’t just mean taking a night off, either. I mean cutting back completely. You get off in the late afternoon and sometimes you’re not back until nearly midnight, Takashi. Don’t you see how harmful that is?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Are you, though?”

“I am.” 

Lance bit his lip and held Shiro tighter to him. “I love you, baby, and I just want you to be safe, and healthy, and happy, that’s all I want for you. But I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

Shiro tilted his head a little to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s jaw. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmured and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, darling, but I’m exactly what you deserve,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Shiro lingered against his lips, making a small whining sound of complaint when Lance pulled away, so he kissed him again. “I love you,” Shiro murmured softly, snuggling back against him. “And I’ll let you help me.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, letting his own eyes fall closed as he held Shiro against him. “Thank you, baby, that’s all I ask. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too,” he mumbled back, pressing a kiss to Lance’s chest. “So so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of shance in the bath i have written in my time is unreal but i cant help myself im too soft for them
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
